1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winch, and more particularly to an anchor winch that has a casing, a chain and guiding cover resiliently connected to the casing and capable of opening when the chain impacts the guiding cover, which prevents the guiding cover from being damaged.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional anchor winch is used on the board of a boat and has a casing, a motor, a chain and an anchor. The casing has a chain hole, a capstan and a guiding member. The chain hole is defined through the casing. The capstan is mounted rotatably in the casing and has an annular groove and keys. The chain hole is defined radially in the capstan and has an inner surface. The keys are formed radially on the inner surface of the chain groove. The motor is connected to the capstan and may drive the capstan to rotate. The guiding member is mounted securely on the casing by a bolt and partly covers the chain hole. The chain is mounted through the chain hole, is wound in the chain groove of the capstan, is moved by the keys and has a mounting end and a connecting end. The mounting end is mounted the wall of the board. The anchor is mounted on the connecting end of the chain. The guiding member guides the chain to move smoothly around the capstan when the anchor extends out of the boat.
However, the guiding member is mounted securely and tightly on the casing by the bolt and cannot open at will. When the chain retracts/extends and moves through the chain hole, the chain is easily jammed by the guiding member and even damages the guiding member.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an anchor winch to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.